A Softer Side to Sue
by honeyandmustard
Summary: This was something I wanted to experiment with after seeing how she is with her sister. What if Sue could be nice and took a liken to a student at the school? What if Kurt started liking her because of it? There is an OC in this story!


**Author Note: This is one of my first stories where I have introduced an OC. The reason I introduced her is because I can write her how I want to. Also, this is based loosely on a dream I had… The OC is a brunette girl, 5 foot 4 inches, used to be a good weight but has fallen slight underweight. She has a pretty face and quite a few of the jocks would like to be on her arm.**

**You may have noticed how I am uploading quite a few stories but they are all one's I found recently so thought I would see what people think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or songs that may feature.**

**Hope you like it! Rate and Review.**

**The Softer Side of Sue**

William McKinley High School had been missing a student for just over 6 months now. Bonnie Marie Wright had gone missing in September, her whereabouts hidden from anyone and most people believing she was dead. It wasn't until mid March that the rumour she had died was scathed.

Bonnie returned home, her face hard to recognize and her waistline half the size it used to be. Her clothes were the same as the ones she had gone missing in, and although they were extremely baggy, they were all she had and she had to hide the damage. Her body was covered in bruising, cuts and deep gashes. She was sure her some of her ribs were broken and her foot, as walking caused unimaginable pain. However, knowing that, as soon as she got home, she would be safe.

Bonnie didn't realise how many people she would have to talk too, but she had never imagined it would be 7 in the space of an hour. It was police officers, forensic officers, witness protection, lawyers, police artists for offenders descriptions and news reporters. At 3am, Bonnie excused herself… she needed to sleep.

As soon as she got to her room, she fell straight onto the double bed and crawled under the covers, her whole body aching and her head throbbing. She closed her eyes and within in minutes, she was asleep… However, she was awoken shortly after as her mind consumed itself with her ordeal. She could feel the hits and cuts like they were happening. She could feel the various items being used against her skin and she could see the look in her attackers eyes. She bolted upright, shivering. She couldn't just stay in bed. She wasn't going to get any sleep, and being stuck inside wasn't going to help either.

The next morning, Bonnie climbed out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She hadn't showered yet and she felt dirty. When she had finished, the little skin you could see was red from the heat of the water. She went back into her room and looked through her closet. She wouldn't have much trouble finding a loose outfit, but she did want something she could wear to school and something that made her comfortable. For this, Bonnie knew to wear something that Kurt Hummel, her best friend, had told her to. She knew that, by today, everyone would know what she had gone through, so she wasn't to fussed about people seeing all the damage, as long as they kept their distance and didn't touch her. She settled on:

_Long Knitted Textured Cardigan, with ¾ length sleeves_

_Plaid print skinny jeans, which weren't skinny anymore and were Black and White_

_White and Black checker Converse, too match the jeans_

_Night Before Christmas messenger bag_

_Black and White Plaid Scarf_

_Black and White Plaid Glasses_

_Black and White Plaid Bangle_

As she walked into the kitchen, her mother looked around shocked, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" she asked. Bonnie sighed and sat on the counter and shrugged, "I'm going to school… I'm not gunna sleep here and I don't wanna be stuck indoors. Anyway, I want to see Kurt". For 20 minutes, her mother tried to talk her out of it, but she gave up the losing battle and threw a set of keys. Bonnie caught them and kissed her mum goodbye, "Don't worry, I'll be OK".

Bonnie found the drive to school easy but, as soon as she pulled into the parking lot, she had a panic attack. She took a few deep breaths and gripped the steering wheel to stop herself from shaking. After 10 minutes, she was calm enough to get out the car, lock up and walk into the school.

As soon as she was in the entrance, he eyes widened… There was people walking around her and coming towards her from every direction. All of them were staring at her face and arms, some even stopped to whisper to their friends. She moved towards the lockers and waited for the hallways to quiet down before she started walking. She opened her locker door and got what books she needed for class. As she closed the door, she was brought face to face with Kurt Hummel, "It's so good to see you back" he said, a tear running down his cheek. Bonnie gulped and pulled Kurt into a big hug, she had decided that he would be the only one allowed to touch her, "I missed you so much", and they both stood together crying.

Will Schuester was using his free period to walk the hallways, trying to catch out people who obviously didn't care about their education. He had caught 5 people and sent them on their way. It was when he saw Kurt Hummel stood in the hallway that he knew something was up, Kurt never missed class. As he approached, he saw he had his arms wrapped around another figure, thin enough to be covered by Kurt's slender build. He approached cautiously and tapped Kurt's back, "Whatcha doing?". Kurt turned, keeping one arm around Bonnie, he still had tear tracks running down his cheek. Will's eyes widened as he saw Bonnie and he was over run by emotion. "Sorry Bonnie, I didn't see you". Bonnie nodded but she didn't want to speak. Kurt gulped and smiled, "Mr S, could you write us some hall passes. I don't think either of us will be up for class". Will nodded and reached into his pocket. He always carried hall passes in case someone had a legit reason for being out of class. He wrote them both a note and then nodded, before walking off. He didn't want to cry, and staying there would have made him.

With both hall passes clutched in his hand, Kurt guided Bonnie towards the practise room. He could see she was tired and knew it would be quiet in there as it was only ever used by Glee kids. He guided her to the bleachers and sat down. She placed her head in his lap closed her eyes. Kurt smiled to himself as he stroked Bonnie's hair. He thought about how tired she must have been, she fell straight asleep.

After a couple of hours, Kurt was starting to feel tired himself. He contemplated moving, but then suddenly he felt Bonnie start shaking violently. He panicked and stood, rushing out the door. He was looking for some help but the first person he saw was Sue Sylvester. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm, "Ms Sylvester, I really need your help". Sue smirked about to give a snide remark, but Kurt cut her off, "It's Bonnie… She just started freaking out". Sue gulped and followed the worried teen into the practise room.

When she got there, Bonnie was thrashing around her eyes still shut. She rushed over and grabbed hold of her, calming her and telling her there was no one there. Kurt stood back watching, not wanting to get involved. After 5 minutes, Bonnie was calm and she had opened her eyes. Sue smiled at her and Kurt was sure that she looked like a different person. "Hey sweetie" Sue began, "You don't have to worry about anything OK. Me and Kurt will never hurt you. If anyone tries to hurt you, tell me and I'll sort them out". Kurt had to sit down, the shock of what Sue was saying hitting him hard. She got up and walked over to him, "Look after her for me, I'll pop back later". Kurt nodded and walked back over to Bonnie, "Mind if I sleep next to you". Bonnie smiled and nodded. Kurt climbed behind her and placed his arm over her waist. To an outsider, they would look like lovers.

Sue was in her office, sorting out paperwork for Nationals and preparing a class she had to do. However, he mind wasn't in her work. Her mind was thinking about the poor girl who had been hurt so bad. When she saw Bonnie, she had to gulp. If she had have had tear glands, she would have used them. She picked up her stuff and walked to the gym, her class waiting for her. She looked around at them and shook her head, "Have a early home time" and she went back to her office. She walked to her filing cabinet and opened it, withdrawing a small blue teddy bear. She kissed it and then placed it under her arm, walking back to the practise room.

When Sue looked through the window of the door, she saw the two teens sleeping, but Bonnie was getting jittery again. She walked in and shushed her, grabbing a chair and sitting next Bonnie. She grabbed her hand and stroked it. Bonnie's eyes fluttered open and she stared at Sue, "Thank you" she said softly. Sue smiled again and nodded, "I brought you this" and she handed Bonnie the teddy bear. Bonnie took it and clutched it to herself. Sue nodded, "When I as your age, I had a teddy bear like this. You see, when I was in high school, the same thing happened to me. I found it hard to sleep. I didn't want to be alone. My mum gave me a teddy similar to this and sleeping was easy. It kept me safe, because I knew it couldn't hurt me". Bonnie nodded, "It means a lot to me Ms Sylvester, but I'm really tired". Sue laughed and nodded back, "I'm going to stay here and look after you… And don't call me that, my names Sue". Bonnie tried to nod but her eyes closed again and she slept.

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Sue there. He hadn't been dreaming. He sat up, but kept his arm on Bonnie's waist. "Did you hear anything?" Sue asked, an uncomfortable look on her face. Kurt gulped and nodded, "I won't say anything Ms Sylvester". Sue nodded and smiled at him, "That means a lot Kurt. I'm sorry I have never treated you right". Kurt laughed and bit his lip, "You were following your persona. A image you worked so hard to get. You were keeping up appearances and I guess being a bitch made you feel stronger". Sue laughed and nodded in agreement. Kurt smiled but placed his head back down, tiredness forcing him into a slumber.

As school was ending, Sue was still sat in the practise room, holding Bonnie's hand. She had managed to stay asleep for longer then an hour and that made Sue more keen to stay, it was like she was protecting her from the bad memories. As the final bell rang, she stayed put until Will Schuester walked into the room…

"What the hell are doing here Sue?", he asked, confusion present on his face. Kurt had woken up at the sound of the teacher's voice. Sue looked up to him and shrugged her shoulders. Kurt spoke up, "She had been helping me with Bonnie all day. She has actually helped Bonnie sleep". Will raised an eyebrow, "What is your game Sue?". Sue gulped, "I'm not playing any game Will, I'm just trying to help. Understand and accept that". With that, Sue stood up and stalked out the room.

Kurt couldn't believe what he had just seen, "Mr S, that was totally unfair. She has helped so much today. Earlier, Bonnie freaked out and I didn't have a clue what to do. She came here and she made sure Bonnie was OK and got her to sleep. She even came back and gave this teddy bear. To help her feel safe". Will nodded, "You don't know her like I do Kurt. She doesn't just do stuff for the good intention, there is always a price". Kurt shook his head, anger rising in him, "I really can't believe you! I thought you were better then this. All Sue done was help, and she had her reasons… They have nothing to do with you!". Kurt wanted to leave, but he didn't want to ditch Bonnie.

**So, if you want me to continue this story, let me know and I'll try. I wrote this about 7 months ago so tell me what you think.**


End file.
